One of the key problems facing information technology today stems from people using their business computers for personal endeavors or using their personal computers for business endeavors. Such mixed use of computers can corrupt a business image of an operating system by introducing errors, viruses, etc. While virtualization can solve such an issue by running an independent business image of an operating system and an independent personal image of an operating system, without either one bleeding into the other, other issues arise. For example, the personal image can have information that could cause the business to have legal exposure and vice versa. Various exemplary methods, apparatuses, systems, etc., described herein aim to reduce certain types of risk that arise from mixed use computing.